


Fallout: End Of The Line

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Marvel [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers grandchildren, Boston, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Concord, Cryogenics, Dead People, Explosions, F/M, Far Future, Flashbacks, Guns, Hydra (Marvel), Knives, Marvel Universe, Mercenaries, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sanctuary Hills, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Super Mutants, Super Soldier Serum, Vault 101, Vault-tech, dead avengers, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: On October 23rd, 2077, Liberty and her family rushed to Vault 111 to avoid Atomic destruction, unsuspectingly she, her husband and her son, Shaun were sealed in cryogenic stasis. Liberty is kept almost undisturbed in this state from 2077 to 2287.Whilst escaping the Vault, Liberty came across a hidden room, in this room she came across two/one more cryo pod/s, older then the chamber she'd been locked in. One of these cryo pods contained Steve Rogers and the other Bucky Barnes. The pod containing Steve Rogers unfortunately remained sealed through a technical error, whilst Barnes' was opened. Promising to come back for Rogers' Liberty persuades Barnes to join her in escaping the Vault. Liberty emerges from the vault and vows to avenge Nate's death and locate Shaun. Barnes vows to find a way to free his best friend. They agree to aid one another in fulfilling their vows.





	1. Liberty Stark

Name: Liberty Stark (Born: Banner)

Nickname: Libby, Libz

Immediate Family:

Nate Stark - Husband

Shaun Stark - Son

Extended Family:

Bruce Banner – Paternal Grandfather

Natasha Romanoff – Paternal Grandmother

Hank Banner – Father

Valentina Banner - Mother

Nathan Banner – Older Brother

Maria Stark – Nate's Great-grandmother

Howard Stark – Nate's Great-grandfather

Tony Stark – Nate's Grandfather

Edwin Stark – Nate's Father

Ceci Stark – Nate's mother

Maria Stark – Nate's Aunt

(All above are deceased)

Biography

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Affiliation:

Law School Graduate (Pre-War)

Vault 111

Age

210+ (chronologically)

Physical Traits:

Height: 5′, 7”/170 cm

Ethnicity: Hispanic-American

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Cast: Christian Serratos

Background:

Liberty is a female law school graduate. According to pre-War records of the Lookout at the USS Constitution, Nate served in the 2nd Battalion, 108th Infantry Regiment, while Liberty was a lawyer.

At some point during the Sino-American War, Liberty married Nate, had a son named Shaun and bought a robotic butler named Codsworth.

On October 23rd, 2077, Nate was preparing for an event at the Veteran's Hall in Concord, when a Vault-Tec representative approached the family with pre-approved papers for access into Vault 111. Moments later, a newsreader announced that nuclear detonations were being reported, forcing Liberty and their family to rush to Vault 111. They were then sealed in cryogenic stasis under the pretense of being "decontaminated" by Vault-Tec scientists.

Liberty is kept almost undisturbed in this state from 2077 to 2287.

In 2227, Liberty and Nate are reawakened by two seen unknown individuals and one off-screen, who open Nate's cryogenic tube with the intent of kidnapping Shaun. Though conscious, Liberty is trapped in her cryogenic pod and is powerless to do anything but watch her husband being shot and her child abducted. Liberty is re-frozen, awakening in 2287 and escaping the cryogenic tube. Learning that she is the Soul Survivor of Vault 111.

Whilst escaping the Vault, Liberty came across a hidden room, in this room she came across two/one more cryo pod/s, older then the chamber she'd been locked in.

One of these cryo pods contained Steve Rogers and the other Bucky Barnes.

The pod containing Steve Rogers unfortunately remained sealed through a technical error, whilst Barnes' was opened.

Promising to come back for Rogers' Liberty persuades Barnes to join her in escaping the Vault,

Liberty emerges from the vault and vows to avenge Nate's death and locate Shaun. Barnes vows to find a way to free his best friend. They agree to aid one another in fulfilling their vows.

Notable quotes:

"Everything can change in an instant, whether or not you're ready. This wasn't the world I wanted, but it was the one I found myself in. This time I'm ready. Because I know... War. War never changes."

"I'll find who did this. And I'll get Shaun back. I promise." – To Nate's corpse

"I'm calling it right here. This world can officially bite my ass." – To Wolfgang during Order Up

"In 100 years, when I finally die, I only hope I go to hell just so I can kill you all over again you piece of shit." – Right before the fight with Kellogg

"It was just me and a thousand guinea pigs. They turned... Carnivorous." – To Piper

"Behold! I am immortal!" – To Piper


	2. Chapter One

**_“War. War never changes. In the year 1945, my great-great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and his son. He got his wish when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The World awaited Armageddon; instead, something miraculous happened. We began to use atomic energy not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power. People enjoyed luxuries once thought the realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, electric-powered cars, portable computers. But then, in the 21st century, people awoke from the American dream. Years of consumption lead to shortages of every major resource. The entire world unravelled. Peace became a distant memory. It is now the year 2077. We stand on the brink of total war, and I am afraid. For myself, for my wife, for my infant son - because if my time in the army taught me one thing: it's that war, war never changes”_** \- Nate Stark.

…..............

War never changes. It echoes around in Liberty's head as she stares at her husbands dead body. War never changes. It had been a lie. The decontamination chambers they were supposed to be climbing into, the chambers that were the beginning of their new life. Had been a lie. Cryogenic chambers. They froze them. They lied and they froze them. They promised them they would be safe. They promised that they'd have a home underground, safe from the bombs and the radiation. Oh it had been so close. Liberty closes her eyes sadly before opening them again. Her husband is still dead before her. Liberty's lip trembles and she sniffles looking down. War never changes. Innocent lives taken, stolen away. Nate. She whimpers. They'd grown up together, though she was 5 years behind him she doesn't remember a time when he wasn't there, and then reaching their 20's, things had changed between then. He was her best friend and her husband. War never changes. The things most treasured, stolen. Shaun. Liberty brushes her hands over her cheeks. Her son was not even a year old and then took him from her husband as he died and she could do nothing, stuck behind glass and forced to watch. She scrubs her face clear of any tears and takes a deep breath looking to Nate's body, her lip threatening to go as she does.

“I promise I will find who did this” she whispers. “I will find them, and I will get Shaun back” she promise, she nods and stares at him a moment longer. “Nate” she pleads and buries her head in her hands as she breaks down in tears again. There is a voice, mechanical, urgent, she lifts her head and looks around listening.

“Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must vacate immediately” she frowns a little and takes a breath. She can't be the only one, there are other pods, someone else has to have made it. She moves to the pod next to Nate's and leans up onto her tiptoes to look inside, her breath catches a little. Dead. She pushes herself away and moves to the next, and the next, and then next. Increasingly getting more flustered. They're all dead.

“I can't be the only one” she whispers turning to look around the room. “Hello?!” she shouts a little, this can't be happening to her. “Anyone else here?!” she shouts and swallows thickly her throat still sore from the cryo chamber, she reaches up and rubs it a little and groaning.

…............

It's freezing in the vault as she travels through it, her entire body shaking from it, that or the left over side effects of the cryo freezing, she approaches a door ahead, she'd found a security baton and taken it that, which turned out to be incredibly helpful when she crossed some giant cockroaches that attack her. Giant cockroaches. Maybe they've come in from outside, but the Vault is supposed to be sealed tight. Another thing they lied about. She takes a breath clutching to the baton as she enters a room brandishing her baton, eyes flickering around for a threat, finding none she lowers the baton and takes a shaky breath, this is all too much, the entire facility appears to be abandoned, skeletons and roaches the only signs of life. She steps into the room and moves to the desk in the centre, glancing to the name tag on the top of it. The Overseer. She must be in his office, maybe the computer has instructions, a way out. She brushes a few pieces of paper aside and finds a hand gun under them, her fingers twitch to a stop and she stares at it. She's never held a gun before. Nate taught her to defend herself but not to use a gun. But she can teach herself, she touches the pistol on the desk and then picks it up. Sitting at the Overseer's computer she presses enter, fingers crossed that the computer systems still work. The computer buzzes to life and she lets out a breath clutching the gun to her chest. There is a list of those in the chambers, including her own. A few diary entries about the staff and a mutiny, she bypasses that, the skeletons she's crossed lets her know exactly what happened to the staff. She sniffles and scrolls through the entries before reaching one with just a series of numbers and a hash tag; #56898. She presses enter and the wall behind her shifts and groans, spinning she holds out the gun, she honestly has no idea what she's doing with it, but maybe enough to threaten anything. It's another cryo room. She lowers the gun as she heads deeper into it. But where the other rooms had 6 or 7 chambers this has 2, and older models then the ones they'd been held in and they seem to be running off their own generators, which would explain why they're not affected by the critical failure. She moves straight to the control panel on the side of the nearest pod and presses the open button, there is a groan as the machine tries to open.

“Locking mechanism damaged” the automated voice tell her. “Please contact your nearest Stark Industries” she raises an eyebrow.

“What?” she asks. “Stark?” she whispers and wipes at the glass window on the case. “No way” she breaths staring at Captain America inside. “I thought it just stories” she tells herself. “Something Dad used to tell us at bedtime” she laughs a little and covers her mouth. “You're real” she turns to the other pod. “That means...” she moves to it and wipes at the window. “Barnes” she whispers and pulls back before touching the panel and tries to open it, the pod groans and then the internal mechanisms shift and open, she steps back from the pod, eyes wide. What are the chances they're alive? After all this time, they've been frozen for so long now.....the pod door starts to lift.


	3. Chapter Two

Bucky Barnes remembers this feeling, it's a feeling he thought to never feel again. He's defrosting. He'd made a promise to himself never to let that happen again, but for some reason it has, he failed himself. He groans a little and lifts his flesh hand up.

“Hey, easy” a voice tells him and he is lashing out, his metal arm whirls and his legs are moving. His eyes come into focus to find that he has his metal hand around a girl's throat and is pressing her against the wall, she clutches to his metal arm and struggles to breath, her eyes wide. Bucky looks around, this isn't Stark's facility, this....where's Steve? His mind asks.

“Steve?” he grunts out to her, her eyes roll slightly and he releases her, she falls to her knees sucking in air and clutching her throat. He crouches and lifts her chin. “Where's Steve?” he asks her, she raises a hand to point at the other pod in the room.

“Broke” she manages to get out. “Tried...” he stands letting go of her and moves to the control panel. He gets the same result, he looks through the glass to Steve sadly.

“Steve” he whispers sadly and then looks back to 'her'. He sighs a little and walks to her slowly. He helps her to her feet, her eyes watching him carefully. “Sorry” he offers looking over her vault suit. It's...flattering, figure hugging, not of Stark or of Shield but neither is it Hydra. “Where am I?” he asks.

“Vault 111” she answers sitting back against the wall. “Boston”

“Boston?” he asks himself a little.

“Yeah” she answers straightening her suit and then rubbing her throat. She turns to leave.

“What are you doing?” he asks. “Where are you going?” he asks, his paranoia creeping in.

“Well my husband is dead” she offers looking down. “And someone stole my baby, so if it's all the same to you, I'm going to go and get him back” she looks away slightly. “I have to find him” Bucky's features soften.

“I'm sorry” he whispers sadly. “Is there anyone else here?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“They're all dead” she whispers closing her eyes. “All of them” he steps towards her and she takes one back, she knows what he is capable of from the stories her father told her.

“I'm Bucky” he offers, she nods a little.

“Liberty” she offers back with a small smile, he chuckles a little and nods.

“Of course it is” he whispers looking back at Steve's pod. Steve would have loved that she's called Liberty. He turns back to her, but she's gone. He looks around and then leaves the room to find another room, an office, his eyes widen slightly as he lets his eyes look around it. Liberty sits at the desk where an old style computer sits, she types away at the keyboard and then looks up as the door across from them opens. Liberty stands and rounds the desk starting to leave. “Where are you going?” he asks her.

“I'm leaving the Vault” she answers. “For my son” she starts to leave.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asks. “How do I get Steve out? How do I open the pod?”

“How am I supposed to know?” she asks back. “I was a lawyer before this...” she shrugs and starts to leave, Bucky growls a little in indecision, he needs all the help he can get, seen as he has no idea exactly where he is and what this 'vault' is and what it is for. He hurries after her through the door finding her aiming a hand gun down the hall at some great big 'roaches'. She has no idea what she's doing and he can see it.

“Give me that” he argues snatching the gun from her and turns aiming at the 'roaches' heading towards them. “What is that?” he asks, she shrugs.

“Giant cockroach” she answers doubtful. “Don't let them get too close” she offers. “I got bit by one earlier” she grumbles. “Doesn't feel good” he nods a little.

“You getting sick from it?” he asks.

“No...” she argues. “It just itches a little” he eyes her carefully and then turns to her.

“Listen...you're looking for you kid and I want to get Steve free” he starts. “Maybe...we can help one another?” he asks her, she narrows her eyes. “You clearly can't shoot” he motions with the gun. “The people that steal baby's, tend not to be nice people.....you were just going to what?” he asks. “Walk up to them and ask them nicely to give him back?” she shrugs a looks down, he's right, she hadn't thought about it, she can't fight very well, she can't shoot, what the hell was she thinking? “So why don't I help?” he asks. “If you help me find away to get Steve out” she nods a little and looks to him.

“Maybe another Vault has a way” she offers. “We could find another vault” she tells him, he nods. “Okay” she whispers and nods. “Deal” she holds out her hand to him, he takes and shakes on it.

“Deal” he agrees.

“We need to get out of here first” She tells him. He nods. They both take a unsteady breath and share a look.

“Will he be okay here?” he asks her. “If we leave the pod?” she nods.

“We can find a way to lock the vault door behind us, lock him in.....the generator should keep the pod sustained” she offers walking away, he jogs to catch up with her.

“What were these places made for anyway?” he asks, she chuckles a little.

“You have to know what a Fallout Vault is” she teases weakly watching him. “Underground bunkers in case of atomic destruction? Well....it happened” he frowns.

“Wait, what?” he asks. “When?”

“2077” she answers.

“2077?” he asks, high pitched, alarmed.

“I know you've been down a while...but....” she starts, he glances to her. “I know it's a long time, and to wake up to hear that the world is ending, has ended” she adds. “We were to stay in the vault for 180 days and then return to the surface” she explains, Bucky turns away to think. 2077. 20 'freakin' 77. last he remembers it was 2025 and he was in Japan with Steve, their first holiday since the 40's, and then...pain. Maybe they froze him and Steve for protection? Recovery? 52 years. He hangs his head letting his hair cover his face.

“That....that can't be” he whispers.

“Bucky?” she asks softly, he stiffens slightly.

“You're wrong, it's not been.....they wouldn't...” he mumbles covering his face. This can't be happening again. “They wouldn't leave us in there” he turns to her lifting his head, her eyes hold pity and nothing but truth. She's not lying to him. “I have to see” he tells her and then hurries on ahead of her, she struggles to keep up.


	4. Chapter Three

Bucky sits at a computer staring at the date of the last entry. 2077. she wasn't lying, she was telling the truth. He buries his face in his hands and lets out a cry of frustration. Liberty wandered off minutes ago mumbling about supplies, he wasn't listening. 52 years. 52 years and the world had ended. He and Steve actually missed the end of the world. He runs his fingers through his hair, eyes still settled on that date. 2077. How can this happen to him? Again. And Steve, oh man Steve's gonna loose his mind when he wakes up. Bucky glances up as Liberty returns, she glances to him and then away again, he sighs and turns to her.

“What is it?” he asks her. She fumbles with the plastic wrapped vault suit in her hand.

“I urm...” she steps closer to him. “Here” She offers Bucky the wrapped Vault suit. He raises an eyebrow. “When we get out there, it's probably best it looks like you came from a vault” she tells him. “Less questions” he takes the suit and sighs but nods.

“Yeah” he agrees. “Any food?” he asks. “I feel like I could a horse” she smiles sadly and shakes her head.

“No...I couldn't find any...unless you want to eat giant cockroach?” she asks him, he pulls a face and then sighs. It's not like they have any choice, they should rest up, strengthen up before they leave the vault, they don't know what's on the other side, they don't know what's outside.

“We're gonna have to” he mumbles a little.

“I thought you'd say that” she hands over a container of cockroach, he opens the top and pulls a face. “I urm...I took parts that I thought might...” she admits wrinkling her nose with disgust.

“I'll get a fire started” he tells her. “It's freezing in here”

“Oh, I thought it was just...” She starts. “You know, a side effect” he shakes his head.

“No, it's the facility, the power must be down, I'll see if I can't find a generator or something” he walks away, she shivers and wraps an arm around herself before sighing and looking around. How is this her life now? She looks to the cockroach meat and screws up her nose.

…...........

Bucky adjusts the vault suit, it really is so very tight and clearly not made for men his size or shape. He reaches up to the left shoulder and gathers the material in his flesh hand, his metal arm isn't going to function right if it's trapped by fabric, he tears the left sleeve down his metal arm throwing the fabric away from himself, he glances to the mirror in front of him, he'd found a little living area within the vault. Dorms he would say. Most of the beds are beyond use now but a few of the mattresses can be salvaged, he'll drag them out to the office Liberty had claimed for them. The door to Steve's 'room' in there too, it's a good defensible position for them if they need it, they can lock that vault door and hold up, but they need supplies to make sure that if it comes to that...they'll survive. Bucky rolls his metal arm slightly checking movement before nodding and moving to the mattresses he's picked out.

….............

Liberty crouches rifling through a box of food she found, it's nothing special, all pre-packed vault food, whatever was left before the staff fled, left, died, whatever happened to them she's trying so hard not to think about it, or to think about that just down the hall is her husband's body, on ice. She sniffles and sets the box of cracker back in the box.

“Hey, I found...” Bucky pauses realising that she's crying, she looks away and wipes at her face to get rid of the evidence. “Sorry” Bucky offers. “I can go away and come back, pretend I didn't see anything” she chuckles weakly and looks to him, she nods.

“Please” he nods and turns leaving the room without another word. Liberty takes a deep breath calming herself. Bucky returns and to his word looks like he hasn't just witnessed her crying.

“Hey, I found these mattresses” he offers setting them against the wall, Liberty stands and smiles in thanks.

“And I found some...vault food” she offers back motioning to the box. “Will only last a few days though...”

“Better then flamin' cockroach” he offers, she smiles a little and nods. “What else you got there?” he asks, she grabs the box off the side and holds it out to him.

“Some...ammo” she offers. “It was in a locked box, I think it used to be an armoury but....”

“Yeah” he turns the ammo box around in his hand and nods a little. “This whole place” he comments lifting his eyes to hers. “It's like some stripped it of almost everything” he shrugs a little and sets the box aside before going about starting a small fire in the next room, rather then the room they'll be sleeping in. Liberty moves to set the mattresses up on the floor, away from one another, before she sits on her chosen mattress. Her mind trying to work out how this is her life. Seriously. She was a wife, a happily married wife, a mother and now she's.....neither of those things. She takes a steadying breath and looks to her wedding ring.

….............

Liberty joins Bucky at the fire once he gets it going, the bits of cockroach are at his side as he pushes the 'meat' onto a stick, they'd decided on using the fresh 'meat' whilst they had it and leave the dry stuff, knowing that it will keep longer then the 'meat' anyway. Liberty's been crying again, Bucky can tell by how red and puffy her eyes are how she just seem so emotionally....gone. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her chin on the top of them.

“Before all this” Bucky starts. “How old were you?” she sniffles and looks to him.

“27” she answers. Not young then, but not exactly old either. “It's because I seem to be crying a lot, isn't it?” she asks. “You think I'm too young”

“No” he argues. “No, you just lost your husband and your kid...I'd probably cry too” he assures her. “Just...curious”

“Well I'm not as used to getting frozen as you are, Sergeant Barnes” he looks to her surprised.

“I'm surprised people still know of me...of us” Bucky admits. “52 years is a long time”

“Me and Nate” she offers. “We grew up to stories of the Avengers” she admits. “Just as our fathers had. I mean...most of the word has forgotten, but there are a few of us that know.......so much had changed, but I was planning on raising Shaun....with the stories too” she looks down. “Mostly it's the descendants” she offers and looks to him. “Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff had a son”

“Yeah, Hank, right?” he asks. “I met him”

“Yeah” she answers. “Well Hank...had a son and a daughter” she offers. “Tony's son Edwin, he went on to have a son too” she smiles. “And Bruce's granddaughter married Tony's grandson” Bucky smiles.

“They would have loved that” he tells her. She nods. “Did they get to meet?” he asks her. “Did they see that happening?”

“No” she offers. “Bruce dies in 2030” she offers. “His granddaughter wasn't born until 2050”

“What about the others?” Bucky shifts closer. “What happened? How did they...”

“Bruce was....natural causes, he went in his sleep, was peaceful. Next was...Tony, in 2032, he was....poisoned. Clint, heart failure 2035, same year Natasha went” she explains.

“Not long after me and Steve” Bucky whispers a little. “So the world just...forgot us?” Bucky asks her.

“No, not through choice, just had more important things to think about. Things were bad for....many years before the...end” she explains. “China and America....and the war. We were running out of everything” she tells him. “Everything” she repeats heartbroken a little at how the world turned out. He touches her arm a little and she looks to him.

“We'll find your son” Bucky tells her. “You'll tell him those stories” he promises her, she looks to him. “Hey, maybe add to them” he offers. “I mean you're pretty much shacked up in a vault with the Winter Soldier and Captain America is on ice” she smiles and nods. “But to find your son, you're gonna have to be strong” he wipes away her tears. “Okay?” she nods. “Good girl” he backs off a little. “How about we get settled, gather our strength and then...hit the surface?”

“Yeah” she agrees.


	5. Chapter Four

Bucky doesn't sleep, he's too on edge, too much on his mind. And from the looks of it Liberty is having trouble sleeping herself, curled up tighter then a Danish pastry, trembling in her sleep.

“No, Nate” she whimpers. Bucky watches sadly. “Nate” she tremble harder. “Nate” her voice is more panicked, alarmed. She bolts upright with a cry of sadness, her grief overtaking her slightly. Bucky doesn't know what to do here so he keeps his head turned, eyes away from her, pretends to sleep instead. Liberty stands and sniffles as she leaves the room, letting him sleep. The fire is almost out in the next room, she wafts her hand in front of her face trying to get rid of the smoke, they had little choice but setting a fire up inside wasn't a good idea. She coughs a little and sits down by the lingering flame, wrapping her arms around herself.

“You wanna talk about it?” Bucky asks behind her, she shakes her head.

“Not really no” she answers pulling her knees closer. Bucky nods a little and takes a breath.

“Alright, but...if you do” she nods a little.

“Thank you” she offers, he nods and then walks away, not going back to bed but to look around the facility, just to double check they found everything useful.

…..................

Liberty looks back into the facility as Bucky steps onto the elevator, she does and doesn't want to leave. Nate is here. Her lip trembles slightly and she hangs her head. Bucky waits for her. She takes a deep breath and turns climbing onto the elevator next to him. They share a look and she nods opening her pip-boy on her arm, the elevator jerks to life. Both of them are silent, both of them mulling over what could be waiting for them on the other side of the vault doors. Of what sort of world they are returning to. Bucky checks the hand gun and then looks to Liberty who fidgets with the baton held to her chest. She's more afraid then he is. Weird is some what normal for him, but it's not for her. He wishes he knew how to comfort her. But Steve was good at that. Liberty shields her eyes from the sudden invasion of light, Bucky turns away, hiding his eyes into his shoulder as the elevator reaches ground level. It jerks to a stop. Liberty takes a testing breath before lowering her arm, her eyes widen as she steps off the elevator and looks at what is left of her home. Bucky glances up, his own eyes widen too, Liberty lets out a shaky breath.

“Oh my god” she comments covering her mouth, Bucky drops to his knees, everything just suddenly crushing him, this is where he'd turn to Steve for support, but Steve isn't here. Liberty lowers a hand and touches his shoulder, curling her fingers in comforting him, he looks to her hand and then up at her, he grabs her wrist and gently holds onto her. Right now, they are all each other has.


	6. Chapter Five

Both Bucky and Liberty are almost silent as they make their way away from the vault. Liberty leading the way back towards her old home in Sanctuary Hills, Bucky's feet scuffing as he follows her. They just needed a direction to go and Bucky is still reeling from the state of the world around them. He knows nuclear bombs are bad, but....there is nothing left. She looks around as they make it to her old street, houses are rusting or have collapsed completely, Bucky looks up and follows her eyes.

“This is where you lived?” he asks, she nods and points towards her house.

“Down there” she whispers in answer and then heads in that direction. Bucky walks at her side this time, understanding that now she needs the support, this is her home, her street, her neighbours, and it's all gone. His eyes flicker around, alert, he pushes her back seeing movement ahead, Liberty peeks around his arm and then lets out a relaxed breath. “Jarvis” she whispers and pushes back Bucky who hisses a little.

“Get back here” he warns following her but she ignores him, heading towards the robot handy man ahead of her, tending to her destroyed gardens. It turns to her and two of it's three optical units flicker settling on her form.

“As I live and breath” Liberty relaxes, a familiar face, well a familiar robot face that remembers her. “It's...It's really you”

“Jarvis” Liberty greets fondly, Bucky scowls a little in thought lingering behind her. “What...” she starts and looks around. “What happened to the world?” she asks turning back to Jarvis.

“The world, mum?” Jarvis asks, Bucky shifts closer to listen. “Well, besides out geraniums still being the envy of Sanctuary Hills I'm afraid things have been dreadfully dull around here. Things will be so much more exciting with you and Sir back. Where is your better half, by the by?” Jarvis asks her, Liberty bites her lip as it starts to tremble before she manages to talk again.

“They killed him” she whispers, her hands shaking at her side

“Mum, these things you're saying” Jarvis offers. “These terrible things....I....I believe you need a distraction. Yes! A distraction to calm your dire mood, it's been ages since we've had a proper family activity. Checkers. Or perhaps charades. Shaun does so love that game” Jarvis laughs a little. “Is the lad...with you...?” he asks noting a lack of child with his mother.

“Shaun's been...kidnapped” Liberty admits. “But I'm going to find him. I'm going to get my son back”

“It's worse then I thought” Jarvis counters. “Hmm...You're suffering from...hunger-induced paranoia. Not eating properly for 200 years will do that, I'm afraid” Bucky and Liberty both start a little at that, Liberty frowning. 200 years? 200? That can't be right. She steps closer to Jarvis.

“200 years?” she asks. “What? Are you...?” she starts to get a little panicked

“A bit over 210 actually” Jarvis corrects. “Give or take a little for the Earth's rotation and some minor dings to the ole' chronometer” Liberty looks to Bucky for an answer but he just stares back just as alarmed and surprised as she is. “That means you're two centuries late for dinner! Ha ha ha. Perhaps I can whip you up a snack? You must be famished” Liberty frowns and looks to the robot.

“Jarvis” she whispers. “You're acting....a little bit weird. What's wrong?” she asks him.

“I,....I...Oh, mum, it's been just horrible! Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve. I spent the first ten years trying to keep the floors waxed, but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood. Nothing! And don't get me started about the futility of dusting a collapsed house. And the car! The car! How do you polish rust?” the robot seems to be getting increasingly upset, Bucky is confused to put it mildly and a little amused if he admits to it.

“What do you know, Jarvis?” Liberty asks a little impatient.

“I'm afraid I don't know anything, mum” Jarvis answers. “The bombs came, and all of you left in such a hurry. I thought for certain you and your family were....dead” he then pulls something out of a compartment on his body and holds it out to Liberty. “I did find this holotape. I believe sir was going to present it to you. As a surprise. But then, well....everything 'happened'” Liberty takes it from him and touches the edges of it, she tries to smile.

“Thank you, Jarvis” she whispers.

“You're welcome” the robot responds sadly. “Now” he perks up. “Enough feeling sorry for myself. Shall we search the neighbourhood together? Sir and young Shaun may turn up yet” Liberty looks to Bucky who nods, it's a start, even if they know Nate's not here. Liberty takes a breath and shakes her head.

“There's nothing left here” Liberty whispers. “It's all gone”

“Well, it you and your friend wish to venture to parts unknown, I won't stop you. I shall guard the neighbourhood in your absence, Mrs. Stark” Jarvis offers them and then floats away, she wrinkles her nose, knowing that the use of her formal name is the robot showing he's a little upset. Bucky steps closer to Liberty.

“You're a Stark?” Bucky asks her, she looks to him.

“Nate was” she answers. “I'm...I'm a Banner” she admits.

“Granddaughter” Bucky catches on. “You're Bruce's granddaughter” she nods.

“I figured you'd want to adjust, you know, so I kept quiet...” she sighs. “I'm sorry, I should have just told you”

“No” he assures her. “No, I know why you did it....” he takes a breath. “Why don't you see if anything is salvageable from your home?” he leans closer. “See if there is anything you want to save” he whispers softly, she nods and touches his arm.

“Thanks” she offers and heads off into the house she once lived in with her husband and newborn baby whilst Bucky walks away to search the neighbourhood himself.

…..............

When Bucky returns with a box of supplies he's salvaged from the other houses he finds Liberty sitting on the floor of a room that was clearly the nursery, she has a stuffed bear in her hands.

“200 years” she states not looking up, Bucky nods a little. “I'm sorry, I didn't know before...”

“I know” he assures her setting the box down by his feet.

“Everyone I knew is dead” she whispers trying to pull the dirt off the bear. “My neighbours” she adds. “My family” Bucky feels terrible for her, to wake up knowing your husband is dead, your son is missing and then to learn that it's not been months but 200 years and that the world she knew, the people in it, every last one of them is dead. “Do you think there is anyone living out there?” she asks quietly, afraid of the question and then answer.

“Yeah” he answers, she looks to him. “I spoke to...Jarvis” he offers. “He said there are people, he said that we can try Concord” she sniffles.

“It's just down the road” she whispers and stands, keeping the bear close to her. “We should go” she agrees nodding.

“And we will” Bucky assures her. “But first I'm going to teach you how to use a gun” he points out. “And I'm going to teach you basic hand to hand” she sniffles and wipes at her cheeks. “From what your robot told me....the world's gone to shit”

“Really?” she asks sarcastically. “I hadn't noticed” he smiles a little.

“Good news though” he starts. “I found food, and we have shelter, and I found blankets and ammo...”

“That is good” she whispers walking towards him and takes a deep breath.

“The house across also has a work bench” he offers. “Which could come in handy....” she nods and then sets her head on his chest seeking human contact for comfort. He struggles a little before wrapping his human arm around her.

“Thank you” she whispers quietly. Already exhausted and they've barely even started.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dogmeat was a German Shepard in the game, but I think most dogs at this point would be more mutt then pure breed. I am sure it would be the least of people's problems. 
> 
> To me for Bucky and Liberty I see a pitbull based mutt, stocky and mean looking but still intelligent and loyal, attentive to it's owners, or at least those willing to feed it. 
> 
> I am opening a suggestion for names: cause I think Bucky would want to name it himself.

It's a few days after they arrive in Sanctuary before they are leaving it again, Bucky scouting ahead as Liberty says farewell to her family home, just giving her a moment to take it all in. He knows how hard this must be for her. More so then him, he's done the whole frozen for year before and to be honest though he was surprised learning it's been 252 years since he breathed real air. Since he's seen Steve. He's not actually that shocked. He feels surprised and annoyed but the pain Liberty must be feeling. The loss of her husband, her son, her entire family, her life and 200 years. Bucky's eyes linger on the gas station in front of him, abandoned just like Sanctuary. A few scrapped and rusted cars littering the forecourt. A bark pulls him to the land around him, he frowns and looks around spotting some form of pitbull watching him, Bucky raises an eyebrow at it, the dog is cautious but not aggressive as it approaches him, Bucky slows to allow it. Both looking over the other, sensing if friend or foe.

“Hey, buddy” Bucky greets pulling the rifle around to his back and then crouching in front of the dog. “You friendly?” he asks reaching out to it. The dog barks and allows Bucky to touch him. “Yeah” he answers his own question, he lavishes attention on the hound, surprised how much he's actually missed dogs. When was the last time he actually touched a dog? The 1940's? He smiles as the hound rolls over onto his back, chuckling Bucky rubs the dogs chest.

“Do we really need to add dog to the list of your dependants?” Liberty asks approaching him from behind having caught up with him, he looks to her, she looks different now, the vault suit hidden under real, normal appearing clothing. She's layered up because it gets surprisingly cold now in Boston. They'd learnt that the hard way. Bucky is lucky with his super soldier serum that keeps him warm but Liberty isn't so lucky and the vault suit isn't very thick. Bucky had found a, surprisingly untarnished, collection of clothing. He thinks that maybe someone else once used Sanctuary as a home base and left them behind when they left, or died. She's wearing a Nuka-Cola shirt, leather jacket, faded ripped jeans and tall biker boots, these are her favourite pieces from what he found, more practical then the dresses and suits. She even had to explain to Bucky what a Nuka-Cola was, given that it was invented after his and Steve 'death', he seemed to come to the conclusion that it is basically Coka Cola and they just exploited the hovering threat of nuclear war. He's getting lost in memories and conversations, in her. It's been happening more and more, finding himself watching her. Lingering on her. It's been less then a week. A week of them training, of eating together, sleeping together, and only sleeping, he supposes it's no wonder, with them being that close that he's starting to feel something. But she's waiting for an answer right now, she raises an eyebrow at him. He quickly snaps out of his own thoughts to concentrate on her.

“I am managing to feed and walk you, aren't I?” he teases back as he stands. “Dogs are pretty smart” he points out. “Good at sensing danger....He'll come in handy” she sighs a little.

“Fine..” she relents, he cheers a little and she rolls her eyes. Bucky's opened up a little since they arrived in Sanctuary, spending time together, knowing that the two of them are literally the only people they have at the end of the world. And now the dog.

“Let's have a look around” Bucky offers. “See if there is anything to salvage here.....” she nods and follows him and his new best friend towards the gas station. Liberty sighs a little, she hates walking behind him, because....because she has eyes. And she's a terrible wife. Bucky bends over to grab whatever the mutt found, and Liberty's eyes subconsciously float to his backside. It's terrible, she knows this. And she knows she is only doing what she has to to survive but she is still filled with guilt. The more time she spends with Bucky is the less time spending hunting down the men that murdered her husband and stole her child. The more time she spends with Bucky the more she starts to feel...for him. When she sees him with his shirt off....because....oh holy hell when he takes his shirt off. Even with that arm and the scars he is by far one of the most beautiful men she's ever laid her eyes on, and she knew the stories, mostly the ones passed down by her Grandmother. Natasha in her later years was vocal about Barnes' rockin' body. In fact she was vocal about all of them; 'Back in my day I walked around staring at these men'....that's how it always started. Liberty's father used to love talking about Natasha, and Bruce, he used to love recounting their stories for them. When she was a child, Liberty's favourite stories were the ones of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Of course now the Winter Soldier shares her sleeping bag to keep her warm. Bucky glances to Liberty as she veers off to look into one of the abandoned cars. He knows it's slim with her being the grandmother but he swears he can see Natasha in Liberty. A certain facial expression, a twitch of a muscle in her face. But he sees Bruce in her too. Kind eyes. Soft smile. He supposes that's why he feels comfortable around her. Because he can see his friends in her.

“What is that?” Liberty asks, Bucky frowns a little. “Can you feel it?” she asks looking to him, Bucky glances around and now he's thinking about it he can definitely feel something under the ground and it's fast approaching.

“Behind me!” He snaps readying his rifle. Liberty moves to him, her hand shaking as she reaches for her gun strapped to her thigh. “No” Bucky stops her. “Not unless you have to.....use the baton” she switches to her other thigh and pulls out the baton snapping it down to lengthen it. They are both alert, the dog joining them, barking, hackles raised, alert. Liberty's heart beats heavily in her chest. facing roaches is one thing, but when it's a foe she can't, it sets every nerve ending in her body alert. Bucky reaches back and takes her hand in his, squeezes to reassure her. Their enemy bursts out of the ground and Bucky's eyes widen in disbelief. He can't believe this is his life now. 


	8. Chapter Seven

It gives Liberty and Bucky reason to pause. What comes up out of the ground to face them. Giant moles. It's giant radiated moles breaking out of the ground. Moles. Of all the things that Bucky could have ever thought, this is so very far from it.

“Holy...”

“Don't” she snaps. “Don't you even say what you are going to say” she warns, Bucky knows the pun was poorly timed but he's just trying to cheer her up. To lighten the mood.

“What?” he asks innocently, she glances to him and turns pressing her back to his as the moles try to surround them.

“You were going to say moley” she scolds, he chuckles a little. “I can't believe you were actually going to say holey moley whilst we are being attacked by giant moles” the dog barks in agreement as it starts an attack on the moles.

“I was trying to lighten the mood” he argues shooting at the mole, Liberty smacks a mole on the nose with her baton when it gets too close but other then shocking it a little, surprised someone is fighting back, it doesn't do much against them. Bucky grabs her arm and pulls her out of the way of a mole, raising his gun to shoot the mole in the face. “Find higher ground” he tells her pushing her towards the station building.

“But....” she starts to argue, but he shoots her a look that leaves no room for argument. She nods and hurries off towards the building listening to the sound of the moles and Bucky's gun mixed with the barks from the dog, it was so silent moments before.

…................

After all the moles are dead and he is sure there isn't any more Bucky finds Liberty cowering in the empty shell of a filing cabinet, he shoulders his gun and reaches down to lift her up by the arm, she sniffles, adrenaline having worn off and the shocking reality sunk in, upsetting her, Bucky pulls her closer and into a hug letting her cry into his vault suit.

“Giant moles” she mumbles against his chest, he nods in agreement. How easy it would be for them both to just let the freak out happen. To barricade themselves into a building would be easy but they need to do the hard thing. They need to find a way to free Steve; and they need to find her son.

“Let's just put this place behind us, huh?” he asks. “How far from Concord are me?” he adds, Liberty pulls back and scrubs at her face a little to remove her tears.

“It's just down the road.....” she answers pulling her sleeves down her hands and sniffles, Bucky brushes his gloved hand over her cheek removing the tears lingering behind.

“It's just going to get harder” he tells her. “And I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth; moles and roaches is going to look like nothing....”

“I know” she whispers. “I know that the type of people that steal babies aren't just going to give him back, I know that.....but I don't think I can kill someone” she admits looking down. “And I want to be that person, the type of mother who would kill anyone in her way.....” she shakes her head. “But I don't think I am”

“That's why you've got me” he tells her. “I'll do what you can't; we have a deal” he adds. “I'll help you get Shaun back; you help me get Steve out” she nods. “Whatever it takes; wherever it takes us; however long it takes us, okay? You and me....” she nods, he cups her cheeks softly and sighs. “I got ya back, doll, you got mine?”

“Of course I do” she assures him, he smiles at her. “I trust you” his eyes soften.

…...........

Liberty and the dog walk behind Bucky who takes the lead, his legs taking longer strides, he is used to being in the front to protect his team mates. He can take the hits so they don't have to, so she doesn't have to. Right now he needs Liberty alive, he wants her alive, he wants to get to the point they can pull Steve out, he wants to get to the point they meet Shaun; Bucky wants to listen to her tell those stories to him; he wants to be there with her every step of the way. She's already grown on him. Latched onto him. Bucky pauses as they pass a house his head cocked to the side as he listens.

“Do you hear that?” Bucky whispers moving closer to the house. “Music” Liberty raises an eyebrow and turns to the dog.

“Wait here, boy” she states follows Bucky, the dog plonks himself down on his backside, tail wagging. Bucky shoulders his way into the house gun raised ready just in case. “Hello?” he asks loudly. Music means people; people means survivors. The house is empty but not long so. Someone was here recently. The smoke from a cigarette is still wafting from the ashtray. Bucky looks to Liberty who nods upstairs, Bucky agrees, upstairs is a good vantage point. One way up. Bucky touches her arm as he passes Liberty going up first, her right behind him, her hand on the back of his jacket so he knows she's right there. But there is no one up their either, the music coming from a radio perched on a bedside table next to a mattress, Bucky lowers hi gun and smirks. “Nearly 300 years and a nuclear war later and Bing still survives” Bucky offers with a smile, Liberty can't help but smile back watching him, in that moment his face is void of any worry or pain, he is genuinely happy that something from his time is here now. Still after all this time. After all the destruction something as simple as a Bing Crosby song survives. He turns to Liberty with a smile and holds out his hand. “What?” she asks him.

“Come on” he wiggles his fingers at her. “Man, they said we better accentuate the positive” he sings along giving Liberty a look. “Eliminate the negative. Latch on to the affirmative. Don't mess with Mister In-Between” she smiles and takes his hand, Bucky pulls her closer and starts to dance with her. His voice soft and smooth in her ear. “You've got to spread joy up to the maximum. Bring gloom down to the minimum. Have faith or pandemonium” he continues to sing along as they sway, his hand holding hers, his other firm on the small of her back. “Liable to walk upon the scene. To illustrate my last remark: Jonah in the whale, Noah in the ark. What did they do? Just when everything looked so dark?” he finishes in a whisper and lets the song play out on the radio, him and Liberty just standing there listening.


	9. Chapter Eight

The dog leads the way as Bucky and Liberty follow, heading into Concord now, passing the town sign, Bucky's eyes scan around, the air around them thick with tension, they'd both felt it change as they entered the town, the lightness of their mood earlier gone. They can hear gunshots, the only hint at human life being here. Their steps are slow and cautious. The closer to the centre of the town the louder the gunfire becomes, and Bucky knows that he can't risk her getting caught in a real fire fight, not yet. So he looks around before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the ruined store on the right, he doesn't trust this area and needs to scout ahead, too many places for an ambush. He looks to Liberty and motions with his hands for her to stay right there, she nods and he takes off through the ruined store, checking corners, making sure there is no one or no thing hidden waiting to pounce on them. Holstering his weapon he moves back to Liberty who hasn't moved.

“Stay here” he tells her as he approaches, she raises an eyebrow. “I'mma take a look ahead, kay?” she nods. “Make sure it's safe” he adds.

“Sorry” she whispers, he frowns at her. “For being useless” he shakes his head and cups her cheek, knowing that this is upsetting her.

“Don't be sorry for having humanity” he argues. “Don't be sorry because you can't kill, because you have compassion or kindness.....don't be sorry” she nods a little and takes a breath. “I will come back for you” he promises. “And our buddy will stay and look out for you” he looks to the dog. “Right?” he asks, the dog barks an affirmative, Bucky looks to Liberty who nods. Bucky nods and takes a breath before walking away. Hating that each step aches his heart a little, he hates the idea of leaving her alone, even if it's just for him to scout ahead, this world is crazy and he doesn't know how fast a situation can change; what if someone finds her? What if someone hurts her? How's he going to find help without her? How's he going to get Steve free without her? He shakes his head, clearing it as he raises his gun and leaves what is left of the building behind.

….............

Bucky knows an organised militia or mercenary company when he sees one. And he knows that a 'good' guy wouldn't immediately start firing upon a new face, unlike these guys who have, the second they've seen him. Bucky is glad he told Liberty to hide now, she wouldn't have done very well here, but Bucky thrives in a fire fight. And he moves with a deadly grace, deadly and accurate. Easily dispatching those around him. Part of him loves it. A part that he'll never admit to. A part of him finds peace in the fight. A sort of clarity that washes over him when he's peering through a scope, or lining up a target. He moves ducking back behind an abandoned and rusted truck to change the clip in the pistol before he is moving again, he could do more with a better weapon but this side arm is effective in his hands. It really doesn't take him very long to dispatch those attacking the museum. Specifically the figure on the balcony of the museum using some form of laser rifle, Bucky is a little impressed by the weapon. He moves forward avoiding gunfire whilst sending out his own.

…..............

Liberty sits on the top of a counter as she waits, the hound watching out the broken window watching for Bucky's return. She clutches to the gun in her hand, wary. How is this her life? She was a lawyer, a mother, a wife.....now? Now she's barely surviving. She has no idea if she is still a mother. And well....she supposes she can add widow to that list now. She takes a breath and glances out the cracked window. How is this her world? She asks herself. How could her own people do this to their world? Setting the gun on the side she presses her hands into her eyes and takes a deep breath. This is her world now; so she has to adjust to it, adapt and grow. She nods steeling herself before pulling her hands back from her face.

….............

Bucky now crouches and looks over a dead mercenary, whilst what the vault suits do their job they aren't built to protect them from bullets and stuff, the mercenary clothing on the other hand. He would collect it but he doesn't have anywhere to store it, and he can't exactly carry it around with him at the moment. He scratches at his face and then looks around, there has to be somewhere he can stash it, just for now, just till they figure this out. He bites his lip and sighs. No. He'll leave it for now. He needs to get Liberty and then head into the museum. He stands and turns heading towards her hiding place. He sees the dog first, barking, erratic, and that causes Bucky to move faster, because he knows panic when he sees it even in a dog. There is a mercenary stalking towards her, Liberty has her gun raised but she and the Raider know she won't pull the trigger on him. She's far too human for this world. There is the telltale pop of a gun going off and Bucky's heart drops fearing the worst, it's like time slows as he watches, and waits. But it's the mercenary that falls away to reveal Liberty's smoking gun, she lets out a pained sound and drops the gun, horror and guilt crossing her features. And her face should not be marked by such an expression. Bucky tucks his gun away as he moves to her, turning and shielding her with his body, keeping her eyes away from what she's just done, she trembles against him.

“It's okay” he whispers. “You did good” he assures her stroking her hair. “You did what you had to” Bucky looks from the body to the dog who growls at the mercenary just in case. She clutches to his vault suit but she doesn't cry, just shakes a little. The adrenaline wearing off. “Come on” he offers softly pulling away. “We need to go” he takes her hand with his and grabs the gun from the floor before pulling her out of the ruined house.

…........

Bucky keeps tight hold of Liberty's hand and vice versa as they head towards the museum, she frowns a little and moves closer to him.

“What are we doing?” she asks him.

“There are settlers inside” he answers pushing open the door and pulling her inside with him and almost instantly they are fired upon, Bucky shoves Liberty down behind a support post and dives behind the opposite himself. The hound barks before running deeper into the museum without any fear. She covers her head as bullet ricochet off of the wood at her back. Bucky grabs his gun from his side and is quick as he ducks out of cover to get a shot of. One down. One more to go. He ducks back and takes a breath before leaning out again. Thankfully it seems for once his Winter Soldier training is more god send then hindrance. He shares a look with Liberty and nods towards the door at the side that the dog had disappeared through, she nods back takes a breath. “Now” he tells her as he leans out again, she makes a break for it, running across the room and swings herself around the door frame, her eyes widen and she ducks out of the way of another mercenary who swings a bat at her, she grabs his arm and tugs pulling him closer before twisting his arm, he cries out and drops the bat which she grabs and turns hitting him around the head with it. And again. And again. He falls to the ground curled in on himself but she keeps on hitting him, and hitting him. “Hey, hey!” Bucky grabs her arm to stop her. “He's dead” he tells her as she stops, her chest heaving, her breath heavy, she looks to him. Taking in what he's just said, what she just did. He looks just as confused as she does. She drops the bat and looks down at the body. He grabs her arm and pushes her past the body, forcing her to look away from it. “Keep moving” he whispers trying to keep her calm.


	10. Chapter Nine

The settlers inside the museum seem nice enough. They've been through a lot, more then Liberty has, they've had to grow up and survive in this new world whilst she's literally just been thrust into it. Growing up in this radiated mess of a world would have been horrible, she would never have brought a child into it. Bucky stands talking to Preston Garvey and Sturges, plotting, planning whilst she sits against the wall plucking at a thread that's come loose from the bottom of her shirt. The dog who they've learned is called Dogmeat sits at her side, his head in her lap, comforting her. She takes a deep breath and looks up slightly as Bucky makes his way to her. She gives him a small smile as he crouches next to her.

“I'm going to help them out, okay?” he asks her. “Something about armor”

“Power armor?” she asks back, he nods.

“What is that?” he whispers, she looks up at him.

“It was military application” she answers crossing her legs, Bucky shifts to join her, sitting flat on the floor. She sighs a little. “It makes the wearer into a super soldier without the use of...the serum that made you and Captain Rogers” she lifts her eyes to his. “Makes them stronger, more resilient, protects from radiation, gunfire, fire....” she shrugs. “They were rolled out in the last war....or the last war that I know about” she sighs a little. “It's fusion-powered...” Bucky nods.

“Yeah, they mentioned something about a fusion core or cell or something” she nods back.

“I think I saw one” she admits. “Few floors down, there was a fusion-powered generator...I can try and get to it”

….............

Liberty is crouched in front of the gate securing the generator, she twists the pin she has placed in the lock and then shakes it a little. She smirks hearing the tumblers fall. She looks to Bucky.

“Do I want to know where you learned to lock pick?” he asks her amused, Liberty shrugs a little and smirks.

“I used to lose my keys to my dorm all the time back in law school” she admits as the gate swings open, she moves to her feet. “I'd find them hours later in the bottom of my bag” she smiles sadly. “After I graduated Nate started to attach them to my belt loop” Bucky touches her arm, she looks to him and then clears her throat, standing to grabs the fusion cell from the generator, which shuts down now void of a power source. She hands it to him and he gives her a reassuring smile. Bucky looks down at it and smirks.

“Stark Industries” he reads, she shrugs.

“What was left of it” she offers, he frowns turning to follow her as they head back towards Garvey and his survivors.

“What do you mean?” he asks her walking at her side.

“After Tony's death, Edwin took over” she answers. “But the world changed, it's needs changed...Stark Industries was reduced to manufacturing robots...” she looks to him. “Like Jarvis...he's one of a kind but there are others, Mr. Handy they're called...house robots that cook, clean, garden.....

“What about Nate?” he asks. “Didn't he...”

“Nate joined the army, by then the world was...” she shakes her head.

“This war...” Bucky starts pulling her to a stop. “How bad was it?” She sighs.

“The Sino-American War” she starts and sighs. “It started as the Resource War” she explains. “Oil was running out” Bucky raises an eyebrow. “The UN collapsed into chaos. The US had to defend Alaska from China....the last of its oil, that's when they started using the armor. Canada was annexed, Protestors were shot on sight” she looks to him. “Then they started dropping bombs” He watches her sadly. “So we fled into the vaults believing they would protect us” she looks away. “I should have been smarter, I should have realized something was off with those machines”

“You were scared” he offers softly. “For your son”

“Yeah, and look where that got us” she counters and then looks to him. “Sorry, I keep bringing everything down”

“You're allowed to” he assures her. “What you've lost...I can't even begin to imagine how hard that is...you don't have to be happy.....” she nods a little and sighs. “Your world” he starts and shakes his head. “I barely recognize it”

“Nate used to say...'war never changes'” she admits. “I think he was right...humans and war...it's a partnership that goes back to the dark ages, it will never change...so you're wrong, this world is the same” they share a look, he nods a little in agreement.

“Yeah” he whispers. “War never changes...good” she raises an eyebrow. “War I know,” he tells her taking her face into his hands. “War I can deal with....this is war,” he tells her. “You and me vs pretty much everyone else” she snorts a little. “So let's build ourselves an army, gather allies, soldiers, supplies, weapons, armour....okay?” she nods. “We can do this....it's just another war”

“Okay,” she agrees.

“Let's start with these people, these survivors, Garvey has military experience, that much is clear, Sturges has mechanical knowledge, judging by the tools on his belt.......and then Mama Murphy and her...”

“Her sight?” she asks him, he nods. “You believe her?”

“I've seen enough to know that not everything is as it seems....to know that abilities, though rare, are possible....you know the stories, Thor, Wanda, Pietro, Peter, Loki....it is possible, don't write her off.....open mind” he presses a finger into her forehead and smiles a little, she nods. “Good girl”

…..........

They both find the power armor on the roof standing there. Almost sinister looking. Bucky lets out a low whistle as he moves towards it. It's impressive. A little bulky. Like a beefed up Iron Man suit.

“Here,” Liberty tells him holding out the battery, he takes it from her and slides it into place.

“Like that?” he asks, she nods in agreement. “Alright” Bucky manages to turn the wheel on the back of the suit opening it up for him. He turns to Liberty as she fumbles with her fingers. “Stay here,” he tells her. “I will be back” she nods and then sighs a little. “Just stay down and out of the way and you'll be fine” he assures her.

“I feel useless” she admits.

“Right now, yeah...” he counters, she shoots him a look. “We'll work on it though....later” he then climbs into the armor and Liberty moves to close it, she pats the suit when the locks fit into place. He nods a little and tests the controls a moment, trying to get the hang of it. “I got this” he states, more to himself than her. He takes a step forward, careful and testing before he moves with purpose. He's got this.


	11. Chapter Ten

Bucky leans against a wall watching Liberty as she talks with Mama Murphy about planting techniques for the melon seeds they've got. After the events in Concord Garvey and his group had returned to Sanctuary with the pair. It's safe, enclosed enough to protect them from the weather, it is a good place for a camp. Good and defensible. And Sturges has already got plans on repairs for the town. It's already promising. But Bucky's got his eyes on Liberty. She's removed all the armor in favor of tattered jeans and a dirtied blouse. She's got dirt on her fingers and her knees from the planting of seeds but she's smiling, he's not sure he's seen her smile yet. It's warm and soft aimed at the older woman who talks to her. She's relaxed here.

“You seem very dedicated to one another” Sturges comments at Bucky's side. “Seen people who have been married 50 years and never look at one another like that”

“Oh we're not” Bucky argues quickly. Sturges raises an eyebrow at Bucky. “We just....we're just surviving together...I'm just helping her find her son”

“Uh-huh,” Sturges mumbles with a smirk.

“Honest” Bucky adds. “Just friends” Sturges hums a little.

“Alright,” he mumbles and adjusts some of the tools on his belt. “She told me about your little problem” he admits, Bucky looks to him.

“So....” he starts and sighs a little. “Do you know much about cryo pods?” Bucky asks him, Sturges shakes his head.

“Can't say I do” He admits. Bucky's heart sinks slightly. “But I can have a look” Bucky looks to him. “In this world, you won't find much of a professional to help, unless you can find another vault....” Bucky sighs a little.

“I wouldn't even know where to start to find another vault” He admits running his fingers through his hair, Sturges shrugs.

“There've been a few rumors” he counters. “You'll probably hear more if you go to Diamond City” Bucky hums in acknowledgment his eyes drifting back to Liberty as she kneels in the small farming plot with her little homemade trowel.

….....

Bucky yawns into the back of his fist as Liberty walks into the small house, it's the most intact in Sanctuary. Most of the furniture in place, it's likely someone else base camp before whatever happened to them. She looks to him and then sits beside him. Liberty sighs softly leaning against his side, Bucky looks to her and smiles.

“Tired?” he asks, she hums and nods. “I set us up in your old house” he adds. “Just thought you might like the familiar”

“Thanks,” she whispers softly. “I don't think I would have made it this far without you, Bucky” she admits looking up at him, he brushes her hair back.

“Yeah, well....we have a deal” he nudges her softly. “I plan to see it through”

“Did you talk to Sturges?” she asks as she stands again. “About Cap's pod?” he nods.

“I did, he's not 100% sure he can get into it, but he'll try....if he can't he said visiting another Vault might be best” she hums a little thoughtful.

“Maybe someone in the city can point us in the right direction” he nods in agreement as she pushes himself to his feet.

“Yeah, maybe” he agrees, she looks to him. “We're going to make sure you can fire a gun before we go though” he scolds. “I got you watching my back, so....you need to be ready” she takes a shaky breath but nods. She knows this. She knows she has to be prepared. He touches her arm and then draws his fingers down to her hand. “I know it sounds bad, and yeah, I guess, it is.....But I know you are strong enough to do this, okay?” she sighs a little. “There is nothing fiercer then a mother” he points out. “You have it inside of you” she nods and steps closer to him, Bucky allows her to rest against his chest. He wraps his arm around her, understands her need for comfort. He strokes her back. Maybe he needs comfort too. He nuzzles into her head slightly and closes his eyes.

“What's the first step, Sarge?” she mumbles against his chest, he chuckles and pulls back.

“Food and sleep” he answers touching her cheek. “You look exhausted...and the last thing we ate was.....not exactly worthy” she smiles weakly. “Garvey's rustled up some sort of stew, why don't you get a bowl?” she sniffles and nods.

“Thanks, Bucky” she offers, he smiles and nods watching her walk away. He sighs and shakes his head. What a mess this all is. He drops back into the seat and buries his head in his hands. He could use Steve right about now. Steve would know what to do. Steve would be better at all of this. “Bucky” he hears her now, he lifts his head to look at Liberty stood in the doorway. He clears his throat and looks away.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“I just....” she answers and sighs. “Never mind” she whispers and then leaves, Bucky closes his eyes and lets out a breath.

“Damn it” he grumbles slightly.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Bucky sets off to look for Liberty as soon as he grabs his own bowl of food, or what passes for food at the moment. Preston did his best with what they have though, and they're all grateful. Liberty seemed upset by his display, his upset and he knows why. He knows she was relying on him for strength, and seeing his own waver will have rattled her. He finds her in her old home. Sat in front of a barrel fire that Preston had set up for them in the living room. All of her old furniture has been pulled out and stashed to be either recycled or burnt, all that's left is a couple of mattresses and a cooler. Bucky moves towards her and sits at her side. She shuffles a little, readjusting her position.

“I've been so selfish” she whispers as he pokes at his food. He frowns down into the stew. “Thinking about my own struggle in all of this; I didn't even think of yours” she looks to him. “I'm sorry” she offers, he nods a little. “You spent more time in that...capsule then I did, your world is so much farther away” she shakes her head. “And Cap....”

“Liberty” he starts touching her arm. “Weird is basically all I know” he admits. “For you, this sort of thing, it's completely new and utterly insane...and we'll get Steve out, eventually....” she looks to him. “You can be selfish” he assures her. “You lost the most important, most precious thing in your life, you are allowed to be upset and selfish....” she sniffles and nods.

“Well so are you” she corrects. “At least till we get Cap back.....” he offers her a smile and nods.

“And Shaun” he adds. “Because we will find him” she nods again, he wraps his arm around her and presses his forehead to the side of hers.

…...............

Liberty wakes to a quiet house, it's almost an eerie quiet. Sitting up she looks to Bucky's mattress but finds it empty. She shivers a little and notices the fire is out too. So she stands and goes in search of Bucky, of anyone, it's too quiet.

…..........

Liberty finds Bucky with the others in the living room of one of the other houses, the house across from hers. They've kind of made it their unofficial headquarters, keeping everyone close together plus it had the most useable furniture, clearly, someone else's base at some point.

“Hey” she greets from the doorway pulling her hoodie around her, Bucky smiles from where he sits beside Preston.

“Morning” Mama Murphy offers patting the space next to her. “Come sit, we were just talking about what to do next”

“Next?” Liberty asks moving to take the space.

“Well for starters.....gather some supplies, anything we can find and maybe we could start building a shanty town of sorts.....Set up a broadcast on the radio for those that need shelter.....” Preston explains. “And Bucky has agreed to help a settlement that sent word, they need some help from raiders” Liberty looks to Bucky who clears his throat a little.

“Yeah” he agrees.

“Oh” Liberty whispers and nods. “Sounds like you guys have a good plan” Preston goes on talking but she can't think to listen on him, Bucky hadn't said anything to her about going back out there to some settlement.

…...........

Bucky crouches going over his pack for his trip, not that they have much, to begin with, everything is so sparse, easy things he used to take for granted, soap, man he misses soap so much, he feels like there is a constant layer of dirt and muck on his skin all the time it's driving him crazy. He hasn't seen Liberty since their impromptu meeting a couple of hours ago, he was going to tell her about the settlement once she woke up but then Preston had to blurt it out. He turns hearing the door open and close behind him.

“Hey” he greets seeing Liberty, she nods back moving to the table across the room, a few tools set up there, Sturges had asked for anything they could get their hands on. She empties a bag over the desk, the tools within clattering. “Seems like you got a good batch” he points out.

“I found my old tools” she admits. “Well...Nate's dad's old tools” she corrects herself. “He used to hide them under the floorboards in the bedroom....” she spreads them out. “I think they might have been Tony's actually” she admits, Bucky moves to her. “Like a family thing but Nate went military instead of engineering”

“Yeah?” he asks looking down at them. “You shouldn't give them away then”

“Well...someone should use them” she whispers and shakes her head. “Sturges might find them useful” he nods a little understanding. “I'll just ask him to look after them, maybe when we find Shaun...”

“Yeah” Bucky agrees. “That's a good idea” he assures her.

“Look” she holds out a screwdriver and he takes it, he smirks.

“It's got an engraving” he sees and then laughs. “Oh my god, these are deffo Tony's” he looks to Liberty. “'The damn woman is always right'” he reads, she nods. “Wonder what Pepper did to earn this” he holds up the screwdriver and holds it out to her.

“There's more” she motions for him to turn it over, he frowns and looks to it.

“'Me: 12% of the time'” he reads the rest and smiles warmly then holds it back to her. She takes it and then sighs as she meets his eyes.

“I'm coming with you” she points out, he shakes his head.

“You're not” Bucky argues softly. She huffs a little. “I need you here to take Sturges to the Vault...okay?” she gives him a look. “I looked at the map and it shouldn't take me that long to get there, I'll be back for dinner....lunch tomorrow at the latest...” she nods a little and turns away. “What's wrong?” he asks her. “I thought we agreed that we need allies, we need to be making friends...”

“We do” she answers. “But....” she sighs. “I thought we were a team” she whispers.

“We are” he assures her, she turns back to him.

“Then why didn't you talk to me about this?” she asks him. “You just made the choice to go....”

“I didn't think you'd mind” he admits. “I'm sorry”

“Yeah” she nods. “It's fine, just....” she sighs. “Be careful” he nods and steps closer to her.

“You know I will be just fine...” he reminds her, she gives him a tense smile. “You just concentrate on getting my best friend out of that sardine can, okay?” she nods and smiles softer this time. He lingers slightly before stepping back from her. She pulls her hoodie closer to her and shrinks a little.

…............

Buck tightens the backpack straps around his chest and then straps the pistol to his thigh, Preston and Sturges had dug out a rifle, both assault and sniper for him to use, being armed is a good idea, especially with the info he got from the survivors, about what's out there. Humans he can deal with. But he is not looking forward to ghouls and super mutants.

“Bucky” He turns to find Liberty behind him, he smiles at her. “Here,” she tells him holding out the small bag, he frowns a little and she shrugs letting him look inside. It's a few cured bits of meat, a couple of apples. “I know it's not much” she whispers. He pulls her into a tight hug, squeezing her softly.

“Thank you” he whispers warmly. “I won't be long” he pulls back and strokes her cheek before lifting her chin.

“I'm going to try really hard to get Cap out” she assures him, he nods.

“I know that but don't worry if you don't....if it doesn't work, we'll figure something else out”

“I know that” she agrees. “I do, I just.....”

“Need a win” he offers, she nods in agreement. “We'll get it” he holds out the bag. “Can you stick this in the back?” she nods and takes it from her, he turns around and she places the bag into the top of his bag before he turns again. “If I'm not back by tomorrow night” he starts.

“You will be” She argues.

“But if I'm not...” he holds up a hand when she goes to argue again. “If I'm not I don't want you to come looking for me” she shoots him a look. “It's too dangerous....so don't come looking for me....” she takes a breath. “Promise me, Liberty” he orders, she purses her lips but nods.

“Fine, I promise” she admits.

“Good” he nods and brushes her hair back. “Everything will be fine” he whispers, she shrugs a little and he touches her shoulder before walking away. Liberty takes a deep breath and crosses her arms to keep herself warm.


End file.
